yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Bina
Binâ - Bina Bina Farsça Gören, görücü. Göz. Bina' (C.: Ebniye) Yapı, ev. Yapma, kurma. Gr: Müteaddi, lâzım, meçhul, mütavaat gibi fiillerin esasını mevzu yapan kitab. :1 Kendi başına kullanılabilen, bir veya daha fazla odayı yada dış ve iç duvarlar tarafından çevrilmiş diğer alanları kapsayan, çatı ile örtülmüş, temelden çatıya kadar uzanan konut, tarımsal, endüstriyel, ticari, kültürel, v.b. amaçlar için tasarlanmış yapılar : :1 بناء :1 yapı * : * : * : * : * : : 1 * : 1 * : 1 :1 Yapı :1 bina :1 * : 1 * :1 bina bina etmek Yapmak, kurmak, inşa etmek. A) to build b) to base (sth on) Türetilmiş Kelimeler (bis) bina, bina denetçisi, bina derinliği, bina emini, bina hacmi, bina hattı, bina içinde yapılan Destek Wiki felsefesiyle çalışan web sitesi ansikopedisi Siteler Hakkında'yı destekliyoruz. Dizinde konular, firma ürünleri ve firma hizmetleri de sağlanıyor. bina (nedir) Yapı Örnek: Yalı, çok pencereli, iki katlı, yayvan bir binadır. B. Felek Arapça fiil çatısını konu edinen bilim ve kitap. Çatı. Yapı. Building. structure. Construction. door. edifice. erection. structure. building. Building. edifice. structure. construction. fabric. facilities. mansions. etmek (nedir) Bir durumu ortaya çıkarmak. Bir işi yapmak Örnek: Şemsi, sıra düştükçe emlak komisyonculuğu ediyordu. H. Taner "İyi, kötü" zarflarıyla birlikte davranmak. Bulmak, erişmek Örnek: Hemşerileri gelir, kemençe gibi bir çalgıyla sabahı ederlerdi. R. H. Karay Birini bir şeyden yoksun bırakmak. Vermek. Eşit değer kazanmak. Herhangi bir değerde olmak Örnek: Kira dâhil olduğu hâlde aylık masrafımız tam beş lira ediyordu. Ö. Seyfettin Aggregate Do. make. get. add up to. cost. have. pay. practice. practise. render. send. subject. take. tender. Cost. do. misbehave. put. render. send. total. to do. to make. to render. to cost. to amount to. to total. to be worth. make. To do. to make. to amount to. to be worth. to deprive of. to soil or wet (with feces or urine. amount. execute. pay. ply. to cost roughly. Step Say Total yapmak (nedir) Ortaya koymak, gerçekleştirmek, oluşturmak, meydana getirmek Örnek: Her görevi ayrım gözetmeden aynı titizlikle yapmak başarının sırrıdır. Ç. Altan Olmasına yol açmak. Onarmak, tamir etmek. Bir şeyi başka bir şey durumuna getirmek Örnek: Ayrıca terbiye edeceğim, onu yaman bir polis köpeği yapacağım. R. H. Karay Bir dileği, bir isteği yerine getirmek, uygulamak, ifa etmek Örnek: Şu işi yapıver, diye yalvarmıştı da enişte engel olmuştu. S. M. Alus Bir düşünceyi, bir davranışı, bir isteği işe dönüştürmek, gerçekleştirmek Örnek: Elimi ağzına götürerek sus işareti yaptım. R. H. Karay Düzenli bir duruma getirmek. Üretmek. Father Accomplish. acquit oneself. architect. build. carve out. contrive. create. do. engineer. establish. execute. fashion. fulfil. fulfill. get. go over. go through. have. implement. land. make. perform. ply. practice. practise. produce. profess. put thro. Build. commit. construct. cost. deliver. discharge. do. draw. fabricate. fill. found. fulfil. have. hold. make. manage. manufacture. perform. perpetrate. practise. produce. put. redeem. transact. to do. to make. to perform. to fulfil. to carry sth out. to mend. to repair. to fix onarmak. tamir etmek. to build. to construct. to erect. to found inşa etmek. to produce. to manufacture. to bring sth out üretmek. to cause yol açmak. to marry to evlendirmek. to cost. to do with. to have. to possess. to cook. to have. to draw. to deliver. to fix onarmak. to found inşa etmek. to bring sth out üretmek. to cause yol açmak. to marry to evlendirmek. To make. to build. to construct. to fashion. to create. to manufacture. to produce. to prepare. to do. to buoy oneself with sth. to do sth as one's regular work or occupation. to carry out. to perform. to affect. to execute. to repair. to fix sth. to caus. Perpetrate Put on kurmak (nedir) Bir şeyi oluşturan parçaları birleştirerek bütün durumuna getirmek, monte etmek Örnek: Geniş çöl ufukları arasında çadırlarımızı kurduk. F. R. Atay Hazırlamak Yaylı, zemberekli şeylerde yayı veya zembereği germek Gereken şartları hazırlayıp kendi kendine olmaya bırakmak. Etkisi ve önemi geniş şeyler meydana getirmek, tesis etmek Yapmak, inşa etmek Yapmak, oluşturmak Ortaklık sağlamak. (Oyun):Bir oyunu bütün öğeleri ile belli bir düzen içinde oynanır hale getirmek. Zemberekli alıcılarda, motoru çalıştıran zembereği kurulu duruma geçirmek üzere kolu ya da anahtarı çevirmek. Activate Wind Line up. set. set up. constitute. build. build up. construct. establish. erect. organize. found. wind up. base. cock. cog. conspire. fix up. form. frame. ground. install. institute. lay. pitch. plant. promote. put. put together. ruminate. start. time. Appoint. build. conceive. constitute. construct. contrive. devise. establish. fabricate. found. install. institute. locate. mount. organize. predicate. project. propose. relocate. set. to set up. to establish. to organize. to found. to mount. to assemble. to form. to cock. to pitch. to wind. to hatch. to make. to set. to set. to lay. to incite. Install. set up. to wind. to set up. to assemble. to put together. to set. to pitch. to cock. to set. to prepare a mixture and set it aside to pickle or ferment. to establish. to found. to form. to. Strike up Wind up Float Aufziehen Remonter :1 kurmak tk:bina etmek